


"did you just say you love me?"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: after sinara's fight with the destroyer, kasius has some apologising to do.





	"did you just say you love me?"

“Sinara, I do understand that you’re angry.” He was still trying to reason with her but had at least given up his attempts to take her hands after she’d threatened to break his fingers. She was in no mood to allow his overly touchy behaviour.“But you were perfectly safe the whole time. I had the Destroyer’s inhibitor, after all.”

“Funny how you didn’t bring that up until after I made it out of your little death match,”she snapped. His justifications just aggravated her more.

“I thought it went without saying, really.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.“You must know I’m telling you the truth.”

“All I know is that you’d be saying this either way,”Sinara said, arms crossed to keep herself from just hitting him. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so composed while she was this angry. It was rather annoying.“When have you ever cared about anyone’s wellbeing other than your own?”

“Well, besides the fact that I would have to be astoundingly stupid to let you die even in my own interests,”Kasius said, still infuriatingly calm,“I also love you, so I’d never allow for anything to happen to you.”

Sinara rolled her eyes.“Oh, of course you’d say that n- wait, what?” She stared at him in stunned silence for a moment, trying to figure out whether he had actually said what she thought he’d said. That couldn’t possibly be right“Did you - did you just say you love me?”

“Well, yes.”

“Why?”

Kasius looked mildly bemused at her question.“Why did I say it or why do I love you?”

“Both? I don’t know,”she said, then caught herself.“It’s also really not the point. You’re just trying to distract me.”

“I’m really, really not.” He stepped closer, then hesitated.“May I?”

She shrugged before giving a curt nod.

Kasius took her hand, moving even closer into her personal space.“I should have made myself clear and I should have asked you to fight her instead of simply ordering it. I am very sorry. If you can’t forgive me, I will understand. But I do mean it when I say I love you. Alright?”

“I guess,”she said.

He was drawing soothing circles onto the back of her hand with his thumb and somehow she did find the anger melting off of her.

She rolled her eyes.“You know, for someone who never shuts up you are astoundingly terrible at communicating.”

“I know,”he said, looking so abashed she couldn’t help herself and kissed him.


End file.
